Breaking Down
by WafflingToa
Summary: Snap. Snap. 'What's that sound' Snap. Snap. 'Is that… my heart…? Is that the sound of my heart breaking…' Tutu X Mytho onesided. Mytho X Rue.


**Title:** Breaking Down  
**Fandom:** Princess Tutu  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary:** Snap. Snap. 'What's that sound?' Snap. Snap. 'Is that… my heart…? Is that the sound of my heart breaking…?' TutuMytho onesided angst. Deeper look on a scene from the final act.  
**A/N: **Not really a rewrite, more like going into deeper thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder what was wondering through Tutu's mind when I was watching Mytho tell her that he loved Rue. Writer instincts pick up and I just had to do this. Much to my annoyance, this made me realize how easily I can write something if I'm watching it right in front of my eyes rather than in my mind's eye.

Reviews are much loved, the plot bunnies need them. Flames will be doused down. Constructive criticism will sting but is still appreciated.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**Breaking Down**

"What's this? You still fight it?" The Raven's voice from above booms somewhat tauntingly, red eyes against a black sky of nothingness narrow down on us. "Are you trying to imply that you still have the hope of victory, Prince?" He finishes his question with a menacing chuckle.

The Prince in front of me looks up at his enemy, a soft growl emitting from his throat. Even though his face is turned at the skies and away from me, I can almost see the glitter, the need… no, the WANT to destroy this monster in his beautiful hazel eyes.

His voice, smooth like silk speaks my name. "Princess Tutu…"

I look at him, searching for his radiant eyes with my own. "Yes?"

His head of glossy white hair turns and his eyes stare into my own, I was right; he does have that glint in his eyes. So caught up in his every captivating movement, I am somewhat caught off guard by what he says next.

"I want you to return the last piece of my heart to me." He speaks smoothly and clearly, despite the situation, no fear evident.

My eyes widen and a soft gasp. "What?" Surprise fills my tone; I hope he won't be able to detect it.

He merely walks over to me, his shoes clicking against the pavement of the road. "I have to save her…" A slight pause and a soft shake of the head. "No… I WANT to save her..." Determination fills his voice. "Rue…"

Eyes widen again. _'What… why…? I shouldn't feel this way…'_

I listen to him talk carefully, explaining to me, eyes glazed over as if he is not really here. He's looking over at his memories with Rue, his princess.

_'I knew from the start… That the Prince would never truly be __mine__… Why did I play myself with the fantasy that I could change what is truly meant to be? Why?'_I subconsciously hit myself. _'You know why… You thought you could change it... I got his heart back for him, I faced up to __Kraehe__ to get him back, __we__ danced a pas de __deux__ together! Doesn't that change anything!?'_

Apparently not…

I can feel it, the tears stinging in my eyes, the sobs suppressed at the back of my throat and something… Something snapping… breaking…

Snap. Snap.

_'What is t__hat__ sound?'_

"She led me away from the Raven's darkness with her words of true love." He explains softly. His hands curl into fists, the determination, the LOVE sparkling in his eyes. "This time, I WILL protect her.

He takes a deep breath. "And if possible… I want to make Rue my princess…"

Snap. Snap.

_'There it is again… What is it?'_

He looks at me, straight in my tear filled eyes. "So, Princess Tutu…"

A deep breath again and a soft smile. "Will you give me the last piece of my heart?"

Snap. Snap.

_'Is that… my heart…? Is that the sound of my heart breaking…?'_

I force a smile and give a small nod. "Yes, Prince." My hand reaches up and gently caresses the pendant around my neck.

His smile widens slightly and he nods a thank you. "Thank you, Tutu…" He sounds so confident, so sure of himself, like… A true Prince, about to ride on his great white stallion and rescue his Princess…

Apart from the great white stallion, that is all true.

Rue, she is his Princess. Not me, not Tutu… I can wish all I want… But I can't change that.

Snap. Snap.

The fate of Princess Tutu… To fall in love with a Prince whose fate was not connected to hers… To confess her love for him and vanish in a flash of light forever…

Yes, that is my fate. To, no matter how hard I try, never be with the Prince.

Snap. Snap.

_'Can you hear it, Prince? Can you hear my heart breaking?'_

Snap. Snap.

_'Can you see it, Prince? Can you see these tears I'__m crying__?'_

Snap. Snap.

_'No… apparently you can't…_' My fingers gently touch the golden chain that holds the pendant, moving up towards the back to seal my fate.

As my fingers reach the back, I can almost hear Drosselmeyer's haunting cackle in my head and then his sly voice following soon afterwards. _'Now, Now, don't cry __Ahiru-chan__. You knew this was what was meant to happen to begin with, the Prince can never truly be yours…'_

He's right.

No matter how much I want to deny it, the Prince's heart, the Prince's love, it belongs to Rue… It always has… And it always will… So…

_'Take good care of him… Okay, Rue?'_

Snap…

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**OOC:** I'm not satisfied with the title… or the ending… But that was pretty good for something that took less than 15-20 minutes considering my last one for an RP took 3 months to do. XD But it was worth it, I love that story to bits as I do with this one.

Reviews?


End file.
